1939–40 Boston Bruins season
The 1939–40 Boston Bruins season was the Boston Bruins' sixteenth season of operation in the National Hockey League. The Bruins finished first overall, winning their third straight (and 9th overall) Prince of Wales Trophy but could not repeat as Stanley Cup champions, losing in the playoff semi-finals to the New York Rangers. Regular Season The Bruins made slight changes to their uniforms for this season only. Gold was added to the shoulder yokes, stripes were added to the pants and the socks changed to a pattern that would last nearly three decades. Black numbers remained on the jersey front and back with black block "B's" on the arms. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs New York Rangers 4, Boston Bruins 2 The league's two best teams met in the second round of the playoffs, both teams having received byes in the first round. The Rangers won 4-2, with goalie Dave Kerr posting three shutouts, and would go on to the beat the Leafs in the finals. Game 1 was dominated by the Rangers with Mac Colville scoring a pair and Dave Kerr shutting out the Bruins. Game 2 saw the Bruins special teams lead them to victory with power play goals by Flash Hollett and Woody Dumart and a shorthanded goal by Herb Cain. Game 3 was a close affair with the team trading goals throughout the game. A pair by Eddie Wiseman, including the winner at 7:49 of the third period was the difference. Game 4 was a goaltending duel between Frank Brimsek and Kerr with the Rangers prevailing on a third period goal by Muzz Patrick to tie the series 2-2. Game 5 was a repeat of Game 4 but with Babe Pratt scoring the game's only goal at 4:27 of the third period. Game 6 saw the Bruins go ahead 1-0 on a late first period goal by Roy Conacher. The Rangers responded with four goals by Alf Pike, Alex Shibicky, Clint Smith and Phil Watson to win the series in front of their home town faithful. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Art Ross Trophy: Milt Schmidt * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Bobby Bauer * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bobby Bauer, Right Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Woody Dumart, Left Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star * Milt Schmidt, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Eddie Shore traded to the New York Americans for Eddie Wiseman. *Ray Getliffe and Charlie Sands traded to the Montreal Canadiens for Herb Cain. *Jack Portland traded to the Chicago Blackhawks for Des Smith. Gallery Mel_Hill_dressing_1939.jpg|Hill dressing in 1939, showing the paucity of equipment protection. 19Mar1940-Bruins_NYR.gif|Bruins Brimsek, #6 Jack Crawford and #18 Art Jackson defend against Bryan Hextall and #3 Ott Heller of the Rangers. Game 1 of the 1940 Finals, March 19, 1940. Video A minute of highlights of the March 19, 1940 Semifinals Game 1 which the Rangers won 4-0 on their way to winning the Stanley Cup. New York Rangers Defeat Boston Bruins in Stanley Cup Quarterfinal Game, Madison Square Garden (1940) See Also *1939–40 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1939 in hockey Category:1940 in hockey